Lightshow
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in the quite the dilemma when the Ice Warriors force him to choose between the life of his friend and the future of the Moon. Set between Fury Of The Deep and The Wheel In Space.


**Name: **Lightshow  
**Characters:** 2nd Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Ice Warriors.  
**Synopsis:** The Doctor finds himself in the quite the dilemma when the Ice Warriors force him to choose between the life of his friend and the future of the Moon. Set between _Fury Of The Deep_ and _The Wheel In Space_.

_Moon, 4951_

There has been a mission of sorts. The Doctor and his companion had ended up on a small station that had been set up on the surface of the Moon but the people who should've been working were all dead and a familiar set of enemies had snared Jamie McCrimmon and caught the Time Lord by complete surprise as a result. Because of this, the Doctor now found himself faced with a horrible choice at the hands of his enemies, the Ice Warriors.

"You have not loonng, Time Lord," the Ice Lord had snarled at the Doctor. "The weapon or your friend perishes."

Jamie had managed to vaguely hear those words before being clubbed on the head by one of the Ice Warriors. When he came around, the first thing he noticed that his hands were bound behind his back and that when he tried to call out, he was gagged with a large strip of medical gauze wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from calling out to anyone.

He knew he was in a dark and dank, cold room with only a thin window providing the slightest flicker of light. His captors had also bound his feet too, so he wasn't in a position to try and kick the door down. Unexpectedly, the door opened and one of the Ice Warriors, the one Jamie was sure had been referred to as a Lord of sorts was standing over him.

"Whr is th dctr?" Jamie muffled furiously, struggling in his bonds as the Ice Lord stepped aside and another of the Ice Warriors came in and threw Jamie over his back, taking him out of the prison.

Jamie got to see the Ice Lord properly as the creature tilted the Scotsman's head up slightly to make eye contact. The red eyes of the Ice Lord made Jamie a little uncomfortable.

"He hasss arrived," the Ice Lord said in a slightly clearer tone. "It isss time. He hass followed the terms of our ultimatum."

"No, he cannae have," Jamie muffled once more as he was dragged into a hall where the Doctor had been standing there, guarded by two other Ice Warriors as they stood between him and the TARDIS. In the Time Lord's hands, he held a component and although relieved to see his friend, Jamie also felt a sense of disappointment and dread as well.

"You haven't hurt him, have you?" the Doctor asked as the Ice Lord had cut the ropes from around Jamie's feet and was holding onto the Highlander with his right hand tightly.

"Your friend isss unharmed," the Ice Lord hissed as he looked at the component in desperation. "The deviccce Doctoor, now if you please."

"My friend first," the Doctor said evenly, clutching to the component tightly. "Then you can have your device. It's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

The Doctor turned around to look at the two Ice Warriors still guarding both him and the TARDIS as the Ice Lord then threw Jamie towards him and the Doctor in return handed over the component. Jamie watched as the Doctor removed his gag and began to untie his wrists.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked his companion as the knots that had bound Jamie were no more and the Scotsman pulled the gauze off his neck.

"Aye, don't think I'll be visiting the moon any more, Doctor," Jamie said sharply as he rubbed his wrists and then whispered in his friend's ear. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" the Doctor asked innocently and Jamie gave him a look. "They were going to kill you if I didn't."

"They might still kill us now if we don't get into the TARDIS," Jamie observed as the Ice Lord looked at the component with glee. "Assuming we can get even get past them."

"What do you think, isss it real?" the Ice Lord asked both of the Ice Warriors guarding the TARDIS and the one at his side.

"Looks genuine my lord," the Ice Warrior beside him managed to say with the other two nodding in agreement.

"It had better be," the Ice Lord rasped, gazing at the Doctor and Jamie suspiciously. "Or you both will perish."

"Jamie, when I say run, do exactly that," the Doctor managed to whisper as he began to glance towards the TARDIS.

"Run?" Jamie looked confused as he watched the Ice Lord apply the component into the machine the Ice Warriors had been manipulating. Jamie knew it was a part of some scheme to make the moon into their new world and all of a sudden, things became very interesting very fast.

"Run!"

Jamie heard the Doctor yell as all of a sudden lights began to flash from the machine, luminous in their colours, but more than enough to stun the two Ice Warriors guarding the TARDIS. The Doctor and Jamie brushed past them and bolted into the spaceship, managing to close the door behind them before one of the Ice Warriors could succeed in getting inside the machine.

"Treachery!" the Ice Lord hissed in anger, trying to pull the component out and receiving a sharp burn for his trouble. The component had begun to heat up and all of a sudden, the room itself was beginning to get a little hotter as well.

Inside the TARDIS, Jamie was watching from the monitor. The Ice Warriors were abandoning the station, screaming about the heat, vowing revenge on the Doctor before heading off into their own spaceship and abandoning the Moon.

"I think that worked out rather nicely, don't you, Jamie?" the Doctor smiled but saw a worried look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's not your usual approach, is it though, Doctor?" Jamie answered. "I mean, I know they wanted to make the Moon like their own world but did you have to nearly boil them to get them to leave?"

"I didn't boil them," the Doctor answered simply. "But I did play with their minds a little. The lightshow made them think the place was heating but in reality, it really wasn't. A little mind altering but no long term effects for them."

"You tricked them," Jamie realised, wondering if this had been the better approach for dealing with the Ice Warriors.

"I'm not a killer, Jamie," the Doctor replied, a little tension in his voice. "But at the same time, I had to make sure they didn't hurt you and that they left the moon as it was. Those people at the station didn't deserve what happened to them because of the Ice Warriors but at the same time, I couldn't let them go unpunished."

"The Ice Warriors?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," the Doctor smiled as he began to set the co-ordinates. "Right now, they're probably a good speed away from us, licking their wounds."

"Aye, but something tells me, Doctor, they won't be doing that for too long either," Jamie said, his tone worried. "You may not have killed them but I cannae see them letting it go that you tricked them."

"Nor can I," the Doctor smiled as they landed somewhere else. "But out there is something different, Jamie. Shall we go see what?"

"Aye," Jamie said as the doors of the TARDIS began to open up. "Lets."

- The End -


End file.
